If She Only Knew
by NomPancakes
Summary: Pezberry/Quitt & Charlie Fabray. Santana Lopez was born into a muggle born family. She receives her Hogwarts letter and sets forth to Kings Cross Station where she meets a very kind girl named Rachel Berry along with Quinn, Charlie & Brittany. Then love grows from that moment throughout the school years at Hogwarts.


**A/N: Enjoy this Harry Potter/Glee crossover. Pezberry/Quitt & Charlie Fabray. More updates to come!**

August 31st. 11 year old Santana marked off the day on her calendar and laid down and sighed in excitement. Tomorrow would mark the day she'd head to Kings Cross Station in London to board platform 9 ¾. She worried a bit since she was the only witch in her family. Her whole family were muggles; non magic folk. She envisioned the castle and grinned widely. "Oh I'm going to go all Lima Heights on this school." She smirked and chuckled. Santana turned off the lights and slept despite the excitement coursing though her body.

"Where the hell is this platform 9 3/4?" Santana swore and kicked the cart. "I'm going to miss this bloody train. Fuck this." Santana then felt a small tap on her shoulder behind her. She turned to see a short brunette girl about the same age as Santana with the cutest nose imaginable. She looked down and then up and smiled innocently.

"Hogwarts?" She gleamed.

"Oh my god finally. I was getting bloody lost in this station." Santana exclaimed.

"No worries. It's my first time too. It's over here." She pointed to the wall.

"A wall? Are you fucking serious?" Santana facepalmed.

"You're muggle born aren't you?" the girl smiled.

"Is it that obvious?" Santana joked and ruffled her own hair.

The girl gleamed. "Let me show you how it's done." She looked so proud of herself as she ran right for the wall.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You're going to get hur-" Santana exclaimed and then stopped mid sentence. The girl vanished right before her eyes into the wall.

"What the shit." Santana looked at the wall in shock and got her cart ready in position to run straight for the wall. "I didn't sign up for this." Santana eye rolled and started to run right for the wall. She shut her eyes tightly and expected to hit the wall but suddenly she heard a train whistle. She opened her eyes and a platform lay right in front of her full of witches and wizards of all ages; Platform 9 ¾.

"That wasn't too bad right?" the girl from earlier smiled.

"I thought I was going to die actually but thank you." Santana smirked.

"My pleasure. Sit with me on the train?" The girl asked.

"I'd like that." Santana smiled. "Your name?"

"Oh! So rude of me! So sorry! My name is Rachel Berry!" The girl exclaimed.

"Santana Lopez." Santana nodded. "Nice to meet you, Berry. Shall we?" Santana gestured to the train.

"Of course." Rachel smiled sweetly.

As they boarded the train they soon found that all the compartments were full except one at the far end of the train. They knocked on the compartment door and a girl the same age as Santana and Rachel opened the door. She had short pink hair and a huge grin on her face.

"Train's already full?" She smirked and then let Santana and Rachel in. "Have a seat anywhere. There's plenty of room." In the compartment, 2 other girls occupied one side of the compartment cuddling together. One looked like the pink haired girl but was blonde and the other girl was blonde as well but had her hair in a ponytail. "Don't mind my sister and her girlfriend. They like to sicken me with their fluffiness." The pink haired girl grinned. "Have you got names?"

"Rachel Berry!" Rachel squeaked.

"Santana Lopez." Santana shrugged and smiled.

"Charlie Fabray. And my twin sister's name is Quinn and the girl in the ponytail is Brittany." Quinn shot up from her cuddle session and smiled.

"Hey." Quinn nodded.

"Quinn, give me more of your secret kisses." Brittany grinned.

"Brit, not now baby. We're not in a room alone together." Quinn blushed and looked away awkwardly.

"Wanky." Santana grinned.

"Gross, Quinn. You're 11 years old. Shouldn't you be playing with barbie's or something still?" Charlie eye rolled.

"What like you?" Quinn smirked.

"Shut up." Charlie blushed and turned back to Santana and Rachel. "so, you know eachother? You seem like long time best friends." Charlie smiled.

"No. We just met outside the platform." Rachel smiled and explained.

"Damn platform entrance. I almost missed the train because of it." Santana grumbled. "Thankfully Rachel was around." Santana smiled.

"Yeah. It can be hard to find if you haven't been to the platform before." Charlie smiled. "Our older sister is in Ravenclaw 5th year." Quinn added.

"Would you explain the houses to me? I'm new to this kind of thing." Santana asked curiously.

"Well there are four houses and the sorting hat will sort us into a house. It depends mostly on personality. There's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." Gryffindor is all about the brave and courage. Ravenclaw is about brains and creativity. Hufflepuff is all about loyal and trust. Slytherin is all about ambition and resourcefulness. We will find out later tonight where we stand. Personally I wouldn't be surprised if my sister got into a different house than me. We're twins but totally different personality wise." Charlie explained. Quinn stuck her tongue out at Charlie.

Suddenly Brittany screamed and said, "There's a leprechaun on the ground!"

"That's a toad, Brit. It's okay, babygirl." Quinn patted her on the back and went back to snuggling. Santana picked up the toad.

"I regret picking this up. Gross." Santana groaned. Rachel took the toad from Santana and smiled.

"He's a cute little fella. Wonder who he belongs to!" Rachel smiled.

"Cute? He looks like he could be a pile of green vomit. " Santana groaned wiping her hands on her robe.

"Hey. Have you seen my toad, Sam?" A older boy said. He saw the toad in Rachel's hands. "Sam!" He hugged the toad then got distracted by the beautiful girl infront of him. "Well hello pretty lady." He smirked.

"…Hello." Rachel blushed and looked down.

"Name's Finn but you can call me your boyfriend." The boy smirked. Rachel just looked at him blushing.

"How about she calls you a fucking man whore." Santana exclaimed. "Goodbye." She then shoved him out of the compartment making him nearly trip on his school robe. He looked dumbfounded and walked away like he just had a massive brainfart on how to function properly. Santana turned around to see them all looking at her wide eyed especially Rachel. "What? He seemed like a douche." Santana eye rolled and sat back down. "I bet you 10 dollars that she gets in Slytherin." Charlie whispered and winked at Quinn. Quinn eye rolled and went back to cuddling Brittany. Santana didn't know what came over herself to be honest but she knew one thing. She was going to protect her new friend no matter what from people like Finn.

The train soon arrived at the Hogwarts station. A large… what seemed to be a giant was calling all the 1st years over to the side. Santana, Rachel, Charlie, Quinn and Brittany headed towards the giant man.

"Allo. M'name's Hagrid." The burly giant stated. "I'm here to take you to the sorting ceremony." He continued. "Right… Now, follow me." He began walking towards a huge lake that lay in front of the Hogwarts castle. Dozens of boats lay on the water surface. Santana looked at the whole scene in amazement. This was actually happening. She already had new friends and was about to start an amazing stage in her life. They all stepped into the small boats. There was only room for 5 people in each boat. Thankfully, there were five spots already in Santana's newly found friends. She sat beside Rachel who was looking at the castle with such determination and pride. Santana grinned and patted Rachel's shoulders.

"You ready, Berry?" Santana grinned.

"Am I ever! I've been waiting my whole life for this moment!" Rachel exclaimed. Santana smiled and looked at the school in comfortable silence.

Once inside the entrance of the school, Hagrid lead the first years into the Great Hall were hundreds of students already lay sitting in their according houses watching the first years enter. Santana gave an evil smirk to Finn as she passed him. Santana would make sure to keep him away from Rachel. No one deserved a man like that especially a nice girl like Rachel. Finn looked like he was daydreaming till he noticed Santana's smirk and instantly went pale and looked away. Santana chuckled and grinned as she continued walking down the long hallway. Once at the front of the Great Hall, an wise old man stood up and proceeded to walk towards the first years.

"Hello. I am Albus Dumbledoor. I am headmaster at Hogwarts. Tonight you'll be sorted into four houses. Gryffindor!" A cheer from the middle left table erupted. "Hufflepuff!" A cheer from the middle right table erupted. "Ravenclaw!" A cheer from the far right erupted. "And Slytherin." A cheer from the far left table erupted. "Now to bring out the sorting hat!" He placed a rather ratty looking wizards hat on the stool. "Now let's begin! …Rachel Berry!" Dumbledoor announced. Rachel's face looked pale. She gulped and then recomposed.

"Relax. Rachel. Just relax." Rachel muttered to herself.

"Mental, that one." Charlie whispered to Santana. Santana eye rolled and wacked Charlie over the shoulder. The sorting hat was placed upon Rachels head. "Hmm right… nice… nice…. GYRFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. Rachel ran to the Gryffindor house with a huge grin on her face. Santana was so happy for Rachel until she noticed Finn was smiling as well. "Ugh. They're in the same house together." Santana groaned. Charlie noticed and grinned.

"That boy from earlier on the train. You dislike him a lot don't you?" Charlie grinned.

"You have no idea." Santana stated coldly.

"Charlie Fabray." Dumbledoor stated.

"Well time to decide my fate. Wish me luck." Charlie grinned.

"Good luck." Santana nodded and smiled. Charlie sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on top of her head.

"Hmm… Bright and witty…very nice… RAVENCLAW." The hat exclaimed. Charlie smiled and headed towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Quinn Fabray." Dumbledoor stated. Quinn finished up kissing Brittany with one last goodbye for now kiss. She smirked at Dumbledoor as she went to sit on the stool.

"Hmm… interesting… completely different from your other sisters… cunning… ambitious… SLYTHERIN." The hat shouted. Quinn gave a smirk to her sisters in Ravenclaw and mouthed, "I told you so" to Charlie. Charlie eye rolled, gave Quinn a smirk and shook her head. Quinn headed to the far left table.

"Santana lopez." Dumbledoor stated.

"_Fuck_." Santana internally yelled. She walked up to the stool where the hat waited to determine her fate. She sat down and the hat was placed on top of her head.

"_hmm… Quite the temper on this one... A fiery desire to protect one in mind… You have a thirst for success. You will stop at nothing till you get what you want_." The hat spoke within her head. "Very nice indeed! SLYTHERIN." The hat exclaimed. Santana was in a daze in what the hat just stated to her in her head. Quinn clapped loudly and beckoned for Santana to sit right beside her. Santana composed herself and smirked and dashed to the Slytherin table. She looked to the next table over and saw Rachel smiling away to her. Santana felt a warm feeling inside her body that she's never experienced before. Something told Santana that her and Rachel would be the best of friends in no time.

"Brittany Pierce." Dumbledoor stated. Brittany went up to the hat and asked the hat if he was a designer brand before sitting down. Everyone mostly laughed and Quinn looked at her smirking. "Hmmm…. Well this is an easy one… HUFFLEPUFF." The hat exclaimed. Brittany skipped to the Hufflepuff table.

The sorting ceremony was over shortly after Brittany was sorted and everyone got introduced to their common rooms. Santana picked a bed right beside Quinn and thought about how classes would start tomorrow. Hopefully she had classes with Rachel, Charlie and Brittany as well. Santana fell asleep soundly shortly after.


End file.
